


喜欢你💕你终将属于我

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕你终将属于我

   我不相信也不屑于爱情，因为这个世界上，没有谁能够完全彻底忠诚于我，除了机器。  
  对我来说，没有不变的心，只有锁定的程序。  
  Peter记得Tony在一个访谈节目上说过这番话，他当时恨不得冲进电视告诉他：我呀！看我！我会做到的！  
  很久以后，Tony才有机会直面少年。第一眼，他看到了单纯的喜欢。不带一丝利益的感觉让他微微别扭，在成人世界待久了，只剩下尔虞我诈和利益交换，他已经久不见事物的本质了。少年的感情纯真温暖让人陶醉，他无力抵抗，又不能回应。他是个别扭又没有安全感的人，直到少年面临危险他才发现自己是有爱人能力的，可那又怎样？他比他大了三十多岁！那孩子不求钱不求性，他想要什么？一颗心？别开玩笑了！他怎么会有那种东西，那是什么？！  
  那少年从来没有当面说过一句喜欢，生怕造成男人的困扰，但他每一个眼神，每一个动作，每一次出现似乎都在表白着喜欢你，但我绝不会成为负担。  
  只要Tony想，每一个回头都有他的凝视，每一次危机都有他挡在前面。他可以是他最锐利的矛，最坚固的盾，最狂热的崇拜者，最坚定的追随者，似乎他是骑士，一心守护着他的信仰他的王。  
   那个少年怀着羞涩温柔的心，不太和别人交往，却一直努力做配得上所怀责任的最好的自己。  
  即使知道男人有交往对象也不争取，不放弃，没有伤心，没有嫉妒，仿佛在践行我喜欢你是我自己的事，与你无关。  
  明明Miss Potts 内战前已经主动离开了男人，而他们之间已经存了某些默契，之后不知道什么情况，少年又看见两人在一起，但是他还是什么都没有说，默默退回了跟班的位置。  
  直到后来男人若继若离，若有若无的勾引，不时散发出我只需要你的信息，让少年心甘情愿地咬钩，一头撞进名为Tony Stark的情网。  
💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕  
  人们谈论钢铁侠，津津乐道他的绯闻，重点是美女们拜金，跟他的美好无关；他们说他随心任性，导致家庭失和，却绝口不提他多次拯救世界，终落下一身伤病，因为仁慈关闭暴利的武器部门，损失的是他，人们却并不感激他为和平做出的努力，嘲笑他，抵毁他，尽管这并不能阻止他的坚定前行。  
  一个人在黑暗中走过太久，几乎已经成为其中的一部分，他迷恋那深沉的色彩，他不需要救赎，不需要光。他以为自己过得很好，很Tony，直到那个少年闯进了他的世界。  
  不懂成人世界的规则，胡乱冲撞，少年的鲁莽行为打破了藩篱，意外掉进了男人冰封的机器世界。  
  新生的英雄带着梦想和激情，四射着太阳的光辉，甚至照亮了男人的部分生命。情不自禁，不能自己。  
   旺盛的生命力，超强的自愈力量，善良美丽到纯粹的灵魂，男人忍不住狩猎的心，这个耀眼的小天使是他的，没有人能够阻止，他要他，不论生死。  
  生，他要研究他的究极奥密，给彼此一个机会；死，做成标本也要放在实验室里日夜陪伴⋯或许不用那么久，他知道自己仅剩的生命在随着时间风化剥蚀。  
  可是不舍那个少年，纳入臂弯的心满意足，清澈见底的眼神染上欲望的氤氲，贪婪着他的羞涩而紧贴耳朵的呢喃，让那个可人红透主动缠上自己⋯  
   他必须活着，就算给他他仅有的一切又怎样？他必须强制占有这个少年的一切，不计后果。如果上帝要收回他的生命，他必抗争到底，而他终将胜利。  
  而现在一一这世间真的有一人只为他闪光，这个名为Peter Parker的太阳就睡在他床上，他知道，以后将失去黑暗的陪伴，生命中只剩温暖。


End file.
